colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Quaartheinian Timeline
Listed below are important events in the history of Quaartheim, in chronological order. * 0 PA ** The first settlers arrive on the northern island of Quatheam. * 1 PA ** The city of Svaggue is a bustling hub of activity, with residents scarcely exploring west or south due to the abundance of syphians and dragons, respectively. * 37 PA ** The largest volcano near the north-eastern coast erupts, destroying all signs of life for miles around, leaving the land barren and covered in ash. Svaggue is destroyed and a large portion of the population is wiped out. ** The majority of the remaining population begin moving south to found new settlements. A small group heads west through the forest and an even smaller group stays in an attempt to rebuild Svaggue. ** The group that went south set up camp in the desert, which later becomes Whiitmyl. ** The group that went west make it through the forest with minimal casualties, discovering a snowstorm-ravished tundra, where - after quite the ordeal and many deaths - the survivors receive a fraction of the Child of Light's power. * 41 PA ** The survivors discover the true extent of their powers, and declare war on the dragons. * 49 PA ** The dragons are hunted just about to extinction, with only a few fleeing out to sea or underground. ** The remnants of the base camp in north-west Quatheam are found - the city of Fendreic is established in its place. * 52 PA ** The Holy Knights of Fendreic are established as a formal group of powerful paladins, who now seek a way to bestow their power unto others. * 79 PA ** The first map of Quaartheim is drawn, labeling three major cities - Svaggue, Fendreic and Whiitmyl. * 83 PA ** The Venator Coterie are formed. * 113 PA ** The Quaartheinian Empire is established. * 125 PA ** The first sightings of lycanthropes and sanguinarians are recorded. * 127 PA ** In response to the widespread outbreak of lycanthropy, the Venator Coterie become officially recognised by the Empire as a pest-control of sorts. ** The Royal Family of Daemonmaw are recognised by the Empire as the sole governors of law in the city of Daemonmaw, though the city is now considered an Imperial capital. * 128 PA ** Due to public opinion, the Venator Coterie are driven into hiding. * 327 PA ** A relatively accurate map of Quaartheim is drawn by a simple traveller, noting all twelve holds. * 431 PA ** The legendary blacksmith, Jon, is born. * 448 PA ** The Holy Knight, Mirkus, is born. * 455 PA ** The Venator Coterie make a return, re-branded as pest-control for hire. * 466 PA ** The first of the Rings of Quaartheim is smithed by the blacksmith, Jon. * 486 PA ** One-Eye Gruffydd is born. * 488 PA ** Mirkus' company of Holy Knights begin their journey. (Events of Quaartheinian Chronicles: Descent Into Villainy) ** A massive dragon laying dormant beneath the sands near Okinstead is awoken by the clerics. It is defeated and driven back underground, but the nearby city suffers terrible consequences. * 500 PA ** A powerful child is born to a 'watcher' and 'releaser' of Quaartheim. * 509 PA ** Mirkus and his son, Sekoriante kill each other in the centre of Fendreic. The city is burnt mostly to the ground and the population is crippled. (Featured in Quaartheinian Chronicles: An Eye For An Eye) * 511 PA ** The Quaartheinian Rebel Army begins its first uprising in Svaggue. ** The Daemonmaw family are betrayed and overthrown by the Empire, forcing the population to flee to Svaggue. * 512 PA ** Faulkner wipes out the majority of the Quaartheinian Rebel Army, shutting down the first uprising. ** Faulkner, as well as his father, Saulden are defeated by a group of travellers brought together by a young child. (Events of Chronicles of Quaartheim: The Falcon's Child) * 534 PA ** Hulderic is introduced to a world outside Quaartheim. * 535 PA ** Svaggue declares itself independent of the Empire, beginning the second rebel uprising. ** Svaggue elects a leader to speak for the city. * 543 PA ** The first outsider in Quaartheim's history is introduced to the land. Category:Browse